Inflatable bladder type screen tensionin9 devices are known in the prior art; as is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,045. They were developed for the purpose of expediting the time consuming and laborious task of replacing screens. Even with the use of inflatable bladder type of screen tensioning devices, the replacement of screen has remained time consuming due to the plurality of nuts which must be removed along the periphery of the screen before the screen can be removed.